Demon Thrower
Demon Thrower is a special weapon. It is a tracking disk-throwing weapon that is very useful for many missions. It costs 120,000 coins and is unlocked at level 25. It is highly recommended for all the missions in Single Player (except race missions) and also in Multiplayer. The great power of it lies in the fact that it damages all the enemies it encounters on its way to its target. So, if a herd of Nightwalkers are chasing the player, all what the player has to do is just to aim at the farthest enemy and fire. The disk will go to him, killing the whole herd. Also, the disk will arc at great distances, so it will go through a large area before killing the target. The disk can even damage the same foe more than once, as seen if the player uses it on the Mechanical Nightwalkers. With careful aim, a whole wave of them can be killed in just one pack of disks. This can be applied to any number of enemies, including Witches, Werewolves and basically, best used on Supernatural Foes who attack in herds. Statistics * Damage: Deals 70 HP base damage. With full upgrades, it does 105 HP, more than enough to kill some Nightwalkers. On a headshot, it does 158 HP. Each upgrade increases by 7 HP. * Range: Pretty good, though not a Sniper Rifle. But the disk will travel in a more or less straight line, so you can actually kill enemies beyond its specified range. * Fire Rate: Low, but it doesn't really matter, one shot can do in excess of 500 damage depending on the amount of enemies there are. * Reload: Quite slow too. * Ammo: Holds 2 Demon Disks per reload when not upgraded. Increases by one disk per upgrade, except for the last one which adds two disks for a maximum of 8 disks. Trivia * There's some demon blood on the weapon. * In Multiplayer matches, players can protect themselves from it by hiding behind a wall facing the direction the disk travels in, embedding it in the wall. * When in zoom mode, the cross-hairs changes to the special type. * When locking on an enemy in zoom mode, the enemy flashes red. * An enemy, once locked on and fired at, cannot at most times outrun the disks. Homing in, it will bounce off walls, slowly spiraling around him and hit him. Unless the enemy stays in a place where the disks cannot reach him for more than a minute, the disks will keep on pursuing him. * When rapidly fired (shoot and touch aim repeatedly), it can surpass the Swarm Gun's damage. When fully upgraded and rapid fired, it surpasses the Defiler's damage. * When a disk homes in on an outlaw and the outlaw hides behind an obstacle, sometimes the disk would repeatedly hit the wall as an attempt to kill the outlaw. Such obstacles are the walls in Assassins' Creek, and the small walls in the Outlaw Camp. * Its shots travel slowly. * When stuck, the disk will still spin and go in the direction of the enemy it was fired at. * When in zoom mode, it fires slightly faster. * The reload animation is changed for Multiplayer. In Single Player, it has it's own custom reload, but in Multiplayer it's a basic rifle's reload. * Although it is counted as special weapon in Multiplayer, it is still a Rifle, which means you can earn rifle achievements using this weapon. This also applies to the Railgun. * It seems to be a rifle stock and receiver with the metal rails attached to the front to slide the disks in. * The Demon Disks look like they have a demon eye in the middle of them, which is presumably how the disk tracks its target. * The Demon Disk loaded on the Thrower is always spinning. * With the nerfing of the Flak Cannon, despite its slow fire rate, it is now the best coins-based long ranged weapon for Multiplayer use because of its very high damage and targetted hits due to its homing disks. * Sometimes it bounces off the walls. * Sometimes it will have 50% of the total damage. This happens in a bad aim. Bugs * Once there was a glitch where the currency used to purchase the Scythe and Demon Thrower were swapped, which allowed the Scythe to be purchased for 120 coins and the Demon Thrower to be bought for 150,000 Sheriff Stars. * Sometimes, a Demon Thrower will deal a double hit to a target in the path of the disk. This can be useful when there is a Werewolf in the midst. * Even though it is supposed to track forever, it stops after 10 seconds in Single Player. * When using this weapon over a long distance, it may speed up. * When being used there is a common glitch used to make it shoot faster. Gallery DemonThrowerTest01.jpg Demon disks.jpg IMG_3223.PNG|A demon disk stuck in a wall while attempting to pursue it's target. Screenshot 2018-08-17-20-50-42.png|A player holding the Demon Thrower Category:Weapons Category:Rifles Category:Special weapons Category:Coins-based weapons Category:Homing weapons